


Distraction from the theme park

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hotel Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: "Besides," he leaned in to speak in her ear, "if we're both desiring this next step, I see no reason to deny ourselves the pleasure."





	Distraction from the theme park

He'd been tormenting her all day. Not intentionally; she didn't think Xehanort had any idea what he was doing to her. But ever since breakfast her mind had been on a one-way track with few stops for anything else. 

Aqua chanced another glance at him. Tight enough pants? Check. Sleeveless shirt leaving his powerful arms exposed? Check. A few buttons left undone offered a teasing glimpse of perfectly bronzed skin... Aqua pursed her lips and turned her gaze away again. 

What was with her today? She wasn't usually this... horny. 

"Where shall we go next?" 

"They have some water rides." 

Of course, then he'd be wet. Glistening in the sun, hair and clothes plastered to him... That thin white shirt would probably turn transparent... Water tracing the curve of his muscles...

"Or we could get something for lunch," she added. 

"Hungry?"

"You could say that." 

This had to be that dream's- No. It was definitely Terra's fault. Her thoughts wouldn't be so sexually charged if Terra hadn't been teasing her last night. 

So what if she was alone here with Xehanort? They were sharing a room but that hardly meant they were sharing a bed. They'd only been dating a month. And had known each other most of their lives, her inner voice reminded her. Aqua knew that she had been in love with him for years. Xehanort had admitted to much the same before their first date. 

But adding sex to this relationship so soon... who was she kidding. This wasn't too soon. It was just... before marriage. At least with Xehanort, she knew she wouldn't be making a mistake. 

"What are you thinking? Something simple?"

Honestly, it was about time one of them breached the subject. She just had to step carefully. 

"Why are you wearing clothes?" 

...That was not 'stepping carefully'. 

"We're walking through a theme park," Xehanort reminded her with only a bit of teasing. 

His cheeks had flushed though and Aqua couldn't help the grin. That more than made up for her embarrassment. 

"Perhaps there's something at the hotel you wanted?" Xehanort tilted his head as he looked at her: bangs falling over his eyes and expression morphing into one she could only describe as coy. "We can return so you can get it." 

Now it was her turn to blush. There was no way Xehanort didn't know what she wanted; she'd made it quite obvious.

"Are you sure? We haven't seen much of the park yet." 

Xehanort gently took her hand with one of his charming smiles. Combined with his still flushed cheeks, it was an expression Aqua promised herself to get a picture of someday. 

"We have all week. I think we can spend an afternoon at the hotel. Besides," he leaned in to speak in her ear, "if we're both desiring this next step, I see no reason to deny ourselves the pleasure." 

Aqua turned into him, eagerly pressing her mouth to his. She didn't let herself linger; standing in the middle of a crowded theme park wasn't the place for that. 

"The hotel then," she agreed. 

Still gripping his hand, Aqua took the lead as he laughed behind her before speeding up to walk at her side. 

***

As the distance between them and the room closed, Aqua felt more and more drops of nervousness mix with her excitement. Which was normal when you were speedwalking toward something you'd been waiting for. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you this eager for something before," Xehanort mused as she unlocked the door and threw it open. 

Reaching over, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in the room. She didn't remain in charge for long; the moment the door clicked shut behind them Xehanort pulled her into a hard kiss with his hands firmly planted on her back. Kissing, they were good at. They knew how to move with each other, when to press deeper or back off. They could spend a ridiculous amount of time just kissing. 

As nice as being like this with him was, such simple affections weren't what she craved today. Boldly pressing her body flush with his, Aqua finally allowed herself to actually feel the muscle of his biceps. 

"You're still wearing clothes," she whispered against his lips. 

Xehanort laughed and gently pushed her toward the bed. That deep blush had returned to his cheeks and hers heated in kind when he started undoing the buttons of his shirt. She'd seen him shirtless before, but never under these circumstances. Never with a throbbing need already burning through her. 

More drops of nervousness had her turning from him to drop her dress to the floor. So she was finally going to be naked in front of him. Big deal. He'd seen her in her undergarments before and that was close enough to naked. 

"How am I to get a look at you staring at your backside?" 

Aqua dropped her bra to the floor and looked over her shoulder at him. A quick look over, nowhere near as appreciative as he deserved, had her pulse quickening and her desire deepening. She knew he was muscular but seeing all of it on full display just for her was another experience entirely. Aqua turned toward him and beckoned him to follow with a smile on her lips. 

She backed up until her knees hit the edge of a bed and gracefully fell onto it, pushing the last of her clothing off and displaying herself in a way she hoped was enticing. Bold and nervous was a mixture she was used to but this situation was so, so intimately different from the usual and she especially didn't want to ruin this by making a fool of herself. 

That excited, observant, and hungry golden gaze swept over her and he bit his lip in a way that both set off butterflies in her stomach and had her trembling in desire. 

"Xeha," she gently urged. "Don't stand there staring." 

Her voice didn't betray her own shyness, but it did wonders for darkening the dusting of pink across his cheeks. When she extended a hand to him, palm up and waiting, he momentarily averted his gaze and shifted his weight. 

Xehanort was gentle, shy even, when he reached out and took her offered hand. As gently as she'd spoken, Aqua pulled him forward until he was leaning over her on the bed with his free hand supporting his weight. 

Leaning up into another kiss, she ignored the flutter in her stomach when his warm hand followed the curve of her waist to lay against her hip. Both her own hands went to his shoulders to simply hold him as neither made any move for more. 

"Look at us," he chuckled. "So eager to get here and now we've nearly slowed to a stop."

"Taking our time just means we're savoring it."

One leg hooked around his own as she spoke to gently rub up and down his calf. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel rushed and his nervous hesitation was radiating from every part of him. He always got like this during more intimate and vulnerable situations.

"Xehanort,"

"Don't start," he huffed. "I'm ready; I just don't want to mess this up."

"You're over thinking aren't you," Aqua laughed and immediately felt bad. Now of all times, he wouldn't want laughed at. "Don't worry; you'll do fine."

He pursed his lips but before he could start voicing his argument Aqua lifted her hips to rub herself against him. Which was such a relief after hours of no substantial friction that she couldn't help the moan. Or the second, third, fourth grind up against him. This would be so much easier if she was on him. 

With that in mind Aqua lifted a leg to place her foot on the bed and placed a hand on his bicep, flipping them and smiling down at him. Xehanort stared at her, all wide eyes and heavy breathing with his soft hair spread out across the covers. His breathing hitched when she settled on him with her thighs spread to accommodate his hips. 

Both hands boldly pressed against the defined pectorals as she moved over him, grinding down on the hard length of his cock with more force that had both of them groaning. Finally she could feel the definition of his torso like she'd always wanted. Dipping her fingers into every curve, taking the time to memorize the way he felt under her fingertips despite the desperate, hurried rocking of her hips. 

Which were held still by his tight grip so suddenly she gasped and her eyes flew open. 

"Aqua," he groaned. "I'd rather not make a complete mess of my underwear." 

Shooting him a sheepish smile, she scooted back off his hips onto his thighs. Caressing his sides and hips with her fingertips changed to hooking under the waistband of his underwear and pulling the shorts with her as she got off him. 

Finally, _finally_, his impressive cock was exposed to her gaze. Aqua shivered in nervous anticipation at the sight of it, her dull throbbing becoming more noticeable the longer she stared. Following the trail of short white hair standing out in stark contrast against the dark skin of his abdomen with her fingers led her into gently taking his hard length into her hand. 

It didn't quite fit. 

That alone was enough to send her thoughts zooming ahead of them to when he would be inside of her. Would it be as wonderful as her fantasies hyped it up to be? Slowly, she moved her hand up his length to get a better feel for it. If she were feeling a bit bolder, she could try to taste him. Take him in her mouth and figure out how to pleasure him that way. The thought made her cheeks flush slightly from more than just arousal, a particularly eager throb at the idea reminding her how much she already wanted him. There would be time to try that later. 

"Xehanort..." Aqua looked up at him. "Are you ready?" 

"I'm not the one getting penetrated." He smiled and she felt his fingers card through her hair. "Begin whenever you're ready." 

Oh, she'd been ready for a while. 

Once more climbing over him, Aqua lined him up with her entrance. Taking a breath, she started lowering herself onto him. Her body opened to accommodate him easily, taking him in as if this wasn't the first time she'd tried to. That was... Aqua's hand pressed harder into his muscle with a moan. At this rate she was going to come before he was fully inside her. She was already so, so close... Another inch and she had to pause, breathing heavy and closing her eyes as she slumped forward to rest more weight on her hands. 

Xehanort's hands were warm and gentle on her, flitting from one touch to another. A tingling stroke up her thighs, a momentary grasp of her hips dancing up over her abdomen and sides. Every light touch added to everything else already becoming too much. Aqua shivered and moaned, squeaking when his hands squeezed her breasts. His responding chuckle was matched by the amusement in his golden eyes when she opened her own to scowl at him. 

"Xeha--" Her reprimand was lost in a moan as he kneaded at her breasts, fingers teasing her nipples. 

Aqua pushed her breasts more firmly into his hands, eyes fluttering closed again. The low whine building in her throat changed to a gasp when he tugged at her nipples; that had nearly pushed her over the edge. 

Sucking in a hissed breath and taking in the rest of his length in one hard drop did it. Aqua arched, head back as she cried out. Distantly she could hear Xehanort curse as she pulsed around him, trembling and riding her pleasure in involuntary jerks of her hips. This was infinitely better than anything she'd achieved during late night sessions with her fingers.

Chest heaving under his hands as the last pulses of her orgasm faded, Aqua looked down to see Xehanort staring at her in wide-eyed awe. 

"What's that look for?" 

"Seeing you so overcome with pleasure is..." He groaned in his throat. "Do you have idea how gorgeous you are?" 

Averting her gaze to the scratches she'd left on his chest didn't do much to hide her embarrassment at the praise. Petting the pink lines and shifting position did shift her attention from the topic. 

The feeling of him inside her was overwhelming. What she'd been wanting all day and so much better than anything she'd imagined. Aqua breathed a moan and moved, sliding him in and out of her with every eager motion of her hips. Her name tumbling from his lips in near-reverence, his moans and grunts mixing with hers, encouraged her to take him faster and harder. He was beautiful under her: hair splayed across the pillow, head back and lips parted as he watched her with half lidded eyes. 

Xehanort's grip on her hips was a prelude to him thrusting up deeper into her. Aqua's eyes widened, breath leaving her in a gasp as her thighs tensed. Pleasure was building to another climax fast as they found a rhythm; another whine interrupting her gasps and moans of half his name. 

"Xe- Xeha-" 

Startled by the sudden emptiness when he lifted her off him, Aqua didn't get the chance to say more than a quick "Hey-" before her back was on the mattress. Xehanort climbed over her, confident hands spreading her thighs and lifting her slightly as he settled between them. They shared a moan as an easy slide had him fully sheathed inside her again. 

Eager lips met her own, easily overtaking and devouring her as he thrust. Aqua moaned against his lips and grabbed his hair and back to pull him closer. The needy, desperate, yet controlled pace was not enough. She needed more. She needed everything. 

Heated kisses burned a trail from jaw to collar, teeth and lips leaving their mark on her skin in the process. Every deep thrust of his cock, every sharp sting of his teeth, built the pleasure higher and higher. Dragging her nails across his back and gripping his hair tighter, Aqua cried out as she lost herself again in the waves of pleasure. He wasn't long after her: pressing deep into her with a hard thrust and tight grip on her hips.

Aqua pet his hair and relaxed into the mattress as they calmed down. A few moments passed before Xehanort lightly nuzzled his face against her throat, then withdrew from her with a content sigh. He fell onto the mattress beside her and for a minute or two they simply lay there. The thought that they should clean up occurred to her but that could wait. Everything could wait.

"That was..." What could she use to describe what that had been for her? Wonderful? Euphoric? Better than anything she'd imagined? All true, but not quite what she was looking for. 

"What you'd been hoping for?"

There was his insecurity again, in the undercurrent of his tone. Aqua hummed and shifted- wow she ached now- to turn onto her side. 

"No fantasy matches the real thing." She smiled at him and pushed some hair from his face. "You were perfect." 

"Perfection doesn't exist," he murmured with flushed cheeks and an averted gaze. 

Softly laughing, Aqua leaned down to kiss him again. Of course he would say that rather than accept the compliment. Always so logical and realistic but she wouldn't have him any other way. 

"You're everything I wanted and more."


End file.
